


Operation: Rarepair

by SharkGirl



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm back with more drabbles~  This time they're all about rarepairs requested on tumblr!<br/>So, send me your rarepairs, your AUs, your crossovers yearning to breathe free.<br/>***On indefinite hiatus***</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Akashi (KnB) x Kise (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start the ball rolling with a request from sumeragishin!  
> Akashi (KnB) x Kise (KnB) - Jealousy

Akashi glanced over at his lover, still amazed that the blond was with him. Well, it wasn’t completely surprising. There wasn’t anything in this world that he couldn’t get.  But Kise was different.  He was…special.

From his silky hair, like spun-gold against the pillow, to his beautiful face. His long eyelashes and perfect nose. His pink lips, soft as they brushed against Akashi’s during a simple greeting or something more.  His long arms and legs, perfect for posing expertly in front of a camera and playing on the court.

Everything about Kise was perfect.

Akashi thought about the fans his lover had.  How they’d flock to him after every game and practice or how they’d show up at the studio unannounced.  The way they’d touch his arm or sidle up to him for a picture.

They wanted him.  Of course they did.  There wasn’t a person alive who didn’t find Kise desirable.  

But he was Akashi’s.  

Not that the redhead thought of his lover as a possession.  Though, he’d gladly trade anything he owned to keep the blond by his side.

He was suddenly reminded of the pile of gifts Kise had received earlier that day.  It was his anniversary at the studio and a gaggle of girls had accosted him as he walked out the door, thrusting presents into his hands.  Thankfully, Akashi and his driver had been there to pick him up and Kise made his escape, hopping into the town car and thanking the redhead profusely.

Akashi had probably been a little too rough with him.  He noted the large bruise on the blond’s long, pale neck, which was suspiciously mouth-shaped.  But he’d gotten so worked up over those girls, especially the one that put her hand on his chest, pressing her breasts against his side.

Even now, he felt jealousy bubbling up in his chest.

“What are you thinking about?”

Kise’s voice startled him out of his reverie.

“Nothing, Ryouta.”

“Liar.” The blond scooched close and rested his head on Akashi’s chest.  “Are you still mad?”

“I wasn’t mad.”

“My sore hips say otherwise.” Kise giggled and Akashi felt his cheeks burn. “You know you have nothing to worry about, right?”

“Oh?”

“There’s no one I’d rather be with than you.” Kise pulled back, golden eyes sparkling as he smiled that perfect smile of his.

“How did I get so lucky?” Akashi asked, shaking his head.

“You got me young,” Kise answered and then whined when Akashi pulled at his hair. “Oww, oww, sorry, I meant because you’re such a wonderful, caring and gentle lover.”

The redhead released his soft locks and smoothed them down.

“Is that right?”

“Usually.” Kise snickered.


	2. TsukkiYama (HQ) x AkaFuri (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> TsukkiYama and AkaFuri - Roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wrote how they became roommates, but I cut it for length.  
> If you're interested, you can [read it here](https://app.box.com/s/x7ao54zmxule8uyh30uq7j0ijwkefe03).
> 
> Oh, and see if you can guess which movie they're watching~

They had a rotation of who picked the movie.  Tonight, it was Tsukishima’s turn to choose.

“I sincerely hope it’s not another film about an island full of genetically altered dinosaurs,” Akashi said, crimson eyes sliding over toward the bespectacled blond.  Furihata stifled a giggle by biting his lips.

“It isn’t.” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at him.  “And, if you must know, I let Yamaguchi pick it.”

“It’s…uh…not anything scary, right, Yama?” Furihata asked, shaking slightly.

“No, no, nothing like that, Furi.” Yamaguchi chuckled and the brunet let out the breath he’d been holding.

“So, what do we have the pleasure of watching?” Akashi asked, wrapping his arm around Furihata and glancing at the DVD in the other’s hands.

“Well, I’m friends with a few guys in Film Production and they said this was _the_ indie film to watch,” he explained, eyes lighting up.  “I can’t wait to see it!”

The others didn’t even get a chance to ask what it was about. Yamaguchi ran over to the DVD player and popped it in.  The opening credits appeared on the screen and Furihata shifted uncomfortably in his seat. They were in English.

“Um, Yama. There _are_ subtitles, right?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Yamaguchi reached for the remote.  “Let me turn them on.”

They watched in silence for a bit.

It was terrible.  Like, really, really bad.  But no one wanted to say anything.  Yama had been so excited about the film and they didn’t want to turn his feelings.

Finally, it got to be too much and Tsukishima spoke up.

“Does that orphan live with them?” he asked.  “And, honestly, if he does, I could see why he’d be willing to take drugs.”

“Tsukki!” His boyfriend frowned at him.  “This is an artistic film!”

“Indeed,” Akashi said and then added, “Though, I’m fairly certain that second love scene was the same as the first.”

“Only…mirrored?” Furihata suggested, furrowing his brow.

“Well, I’m sure there was a very good reason for that…” Yamaguchi said.

“Where did his other friend go? It’s like was replaced by another actor.” Tsukishima shook his head. “Seems like bad writing to me.”

“Perhaps it was a metaphor for the ‘future wife’s’ betrayal?” Akashi suggested.

“You guys…” Yamaguchi pouted.

“And why do they keep playing football?” Furihata asked. “Do they do that a lot in America?”

“Okay, I get it!” Yamaguchi stood up and turned the television off.  “It’s a bad movie. I’m sorry I picked it.”

“Yeah, but it’s not like you’d seen it before.” Tsukishima reached for his hand and pulled the other back down onto his lap.  “And it was actually kind of funny.”

“Yeah, sure…”

“No, really.” The blond leaned forward and kissed his neck. “It wasn’t that bad.”

“Please don’t lie to him, Tsukishima,” Akashi said. “You may placate him, but don’t bend the truth. It was abysmal.”

“Sei!” Furihata swatted at his chest. “Be nice.”

“I’m sorry, Kouki, but it was…” he paused, searching for the right word.

“A train wreck,” Yamaguchi finished for him.  “I’m actually surprised you three lasted as long as you did.”  He sighed.  “After the first five minutes, I was going to shut it off, but you all looked like you were enjoying it.”

Akashi leaned and whispered in his boyfriend’s ear.

“If that’s how Tsukishima looks when he’s enjoying something, I feel rather badly for Yamaguchi.”

“Sei!” Furihata hissed, frowning at him.

“What are you two whispering about over there?” the blond asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing of any consequence,” Akashi said and stood up.  “I think we’re going to retire for the night.”  He held a hand out to the brunet.  “Kouki?”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sleepy.” Furihata took the offered hand. “See you in the morning.”

When they were alone, Yamaguchi spoke again.

“It really was awful, wasn’t it?” He sighed. “I’m sorry I wasted your turn to pick the movie. You can have mine next time.”

“Don’t worry about it, but,” he turned toward DVD player. “Could you get that out of there before it corrupts it or something?”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi giggled and tackled him to the couch.


	3. Aomine (KnB) x Kise (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> Aomine x Kise (KnB). Aomine attempting to describe colours to a colourblind Kise AU  
> Not a rarepair, but it's an AU, so I'll let it slide ^.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info about [protanopia here](http://www.color-blindness.com/protanopia-red-green-color-blindness/).

“And what about purple?” the blond asked, his head pillowed on the tan man’s lap as he stared up at him, waiting for his answer.

“Purple is…” He paused, thinking of how to describe it.  “It’s not really hot or cold, but it’s rich and,” he stopped, chuckling to himself. “Lazy.”

“Lazy?” The other raised an eyebrow.  “You’re pretty lazy, you know.”

“Trust me,” He said. “I’m not purple.”

They met years earlier at an art exhibit.  Normally, Aomine wouldn’t have been caught dead there, but his childhood friend had insisted they go.  That was the first time he’d ever laid eyes on Kise.  If he was honest about it back then, which he wasn’t, he would have said the blond was beautiful, breath-taking, even.  But he was just a kid.

Even though Aomine didn’t care for art, he remembered the painting the blond had been looking at.  It was simple in comparison to the others, a few black lines and then bright pops of color in the windows between.  It looked like it had been easy to paint.  Yet, the other boy had been so interested in it, smiling when Aomine asked why he liked it.  Though, the taller boy was confused by his answer.

“I can see it.”

It was a few weeks later when they met again.  As it turned out, the blond was Kise Ryouta, a second year at Aomine’s middle school and a guy who had a talent for everything.  He’d bounced from club to club, but when he came to play basketball, he’d stayed.

Aomine hoped it was because he made it challenging.  He knew better than anyone how great it felt to play against someone who made your blood pressure rise and your breath quicken.  It was boring if you won all the time.

He and Kise became fast friends, more or less.  They fought over Kuroko’s passes and didn’t have much in common, but they both loved basketball and Kise was pretty, so Aomine didn’t mind.

Aomine found out about Kise’s secret when they were walking in a different part of town.  Murasakibara had somehow conned them all into going to a new sweet shop that had opened. Well, conning implied that he’d put forth effort.  They were all hanging out after practice and he was going there, so, without anything better to do, they followed him.

The others stayed inside the shop when Kise said he wanted to check out a store on the other side of the street.  Aomine followed after him, mostly just to get out of the cramped candy store.  That’s when he saw Kise crossing against the light and a car speeding toward him.

Aomine had never moved so fast in his life.  He ran forward and grabbed Kise’s arm, pulling him out of the way and knocking them both to the ground.

“Kise…what’s wrong with you?!” He shouted, worried and angry at the same time.

“The little hand wasn’t lit up, so I-”

“The light was red!” Aomine knitted his brows together.  “Didn’t you see it?”

Kise was uncharacteristically quiet after that.  He pulled himself up and made some excuse about needing to get home and then he was gone, leaving a shocked Aomine in his wake.

He found out later, when he cornered Kise in the locker room, that the blond was colorblind.

“I suffer from protanopia,” he said.  “I…have trouble seeing some colors.”

“What colors?”

“All of them.”

In truth, Aomine later found out, Kise could see some colors, but he had trouble differentiating between reds and greens.  And seeing blended colors.

Now, years later, Kise was finally asking about the colors Aomine could see. Lying on their bed and smiling up at the tan man from his lap.

“Tell me about green again.” Kise closed his eyes.

“Green is fresh and bright and…” Aomine laughed again.  “Kind of snooty and really superstitious.”

“I meant the color, Aominecchi!” Kise opened his eyes and frowned up at him. “Colors can’t be lazy or snooty.”

“Shows what you know.” The taller man laughed. “Want to hear about red again?”

“Sure.” The blond sighed.

“Red is hot like fire and it stands out,” he said. “It stops you in your tracks. But that could be because he’s got a bit of a God-complex-”

“And yellow?” Kise interrupted, peering up at him.

“You can see yellow.”

“I know. But I want to know how you see it.”

Aomine caught on, but hid his smile.

“Yellow is bright and vibrant and warm like the sun,” he said. “Yellow is beautiful and wonderful and has a smile that melts your heart.”

“Aominecchi…”

“You wanted to know how I see it.”

They were silent, Kise chewing on his bottom lip.  Then he looked up at Aomine and gave him said heart-melting smile.

“Shall I tell you how I see blue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Blue is deep and fathomless, cool and imposing. Blue dwarfs you, making you feel like a small boat on a vast ocean. Yet blue is surprisingly gentle. Sweet and kind at just the right times. Blue is sure of himself and larger than life. And...blue is the color I love the most."


	4. Sousuke (Free!) x Makoto (Free!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zoompie.  
> SouMako - Firefighter/Policeman AU, pretty please :)

It was one of those nights.  One of those oh-so-rare nights when both Sousuke and Makoto were off.  Which could only mean one thing…

Date night.

Sousuke finished his shift first, leaving the precinct around four.  That left him plenty of time to go grocery shopping and make something especially delicious for dinner.  He was sad that his boyfriend still had another two hours of work left, but he was glad he was off earlier.  Their last date night, Makoto had been the one to cook dinner and it was a bit of a disaster.

Oh, well.  They didn’t need that security deposit anyway.

Sousuke always felt weird going to the market in his uniform.  But, then again, even in his street clothes he exuded a cop-like aura – kids stopped teasing each other, suspicious types turned around and went back the way they came, dogs stopped barking and obediently sat down.  This was the reason he couldn’t go undercover.

He got the necessary ingredients for dinner and headed home.  After prepping the meat and vegetables, he walked down the hall to heat up the bath.

Makoto always came home covered in soot and smelling of smoke – even if the biggest thing his firefighter boyfriend had done that day was rescue a cat from a tree – the heavy odor seemed to permeate from the thick flame-resistant Nomex of his uniform and seep into his skin.

Sousuke didn’t mind that sweet, burnt smell, but he knew it bothered Makoto, so he happily prepared the bath for him.

Dinner was ready and the water was hot.  All that was missing was Makoto.

Sousuke checked the clock on the stove.  It was already half past six.  It never took his boyfriend more than fifteen minutes to walk home.  Of course, he probably got caught by their neighbors again. Two old men who got a kick out of teasing the sandy-haired man.

But when seven o’clock rolled around, Sousuke started to get worried. He pulled out his phone and tried Makoto, but the call wouldn’t go through.  He furrowed his brow and chewed on his lower lip.  Their apartment had such awful reception.  And Sousuke shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He moved to walk outside, in hopes of getting better reception, but before he could, the front door opened, revealing a tired Makoto, slightly crispy, but otherwise unharmed.

“Mako.” Sousuke wrapped him in a tight hug.  He pulled back and put his hands on the other’s shoulders, inspecting him for injuries.  His clothes seemed fine.  It was just his face and arms that were smudged with soot.  “What happened?” He cupped Makoto’s cheek, his thumb rubbing away some of the ash.

“We were almost ready to switch out, but then the alarm rang,” he said, looking spent, but still smiling.  “I’m glad we made it in time.”

“Everyone okay?” Sousuke asked, stepping back to give the other some room.

“Yeah,” Makoto took his shoes off and set them beside his boyfriend’s.  “Thankfully, we got all one-hundred and fifty-six out before the fire got too bad.”

“One-hundred and fifty-six?” The taller man blinked in surprise.  “Apartment building?”

“Pet shop.”

Ah. Even if Makoto _had_ been off the clock, he would have volunteered.  His love of animals was just one of the many things Sousuke loved about him.

“So, that many, huh?” Sousuke hid a small smile.

“Thirty-one dogs, forty-two cats,” Makoto began listing them off as he walked further into the apartment.  “Twenty-six birds, seven ferrets, eight rabbits.” He stopped and sniffed the air. “Dinner smells good.”

“Do you want dinner or a bath first?” The dark-haired man asked, eyeing the soot smudged cutely across the bridge of his boyfriend’s nose.

“Bath, please.” Makoto pulled his shirt over his head and Sousuke bit his lower lip, cerulean eyes drinking in the other’s broad, muscled back.

Yeah. A bath sounded good.

“Anyway, where was I?” Makoto seemed oblivious to Sousuke’s ogling.  “Oh yeah. Sixteen hamsters and a tank full of fish.”

“And you got them all out?”

“Every last one.” Makoto grinned and turned to face him.  His olive green eyes widened when he noticed how close Sousuke had gotten. “Sou?”

“You know,” he said, cupping the shorter man’s cheek again. “I forgot to offer you a third option.”

“A…third?” Makoto asked, cheeks tinting pink.

“Mhm.” Sousuke leaned closer.  “Which would you like first? Dinner? A bath?” He brushed their lips together. “Or me?”

Needless to say, sometime later, they had to reheat their cold dinners.


	5. Hayama (KnB) x Miyaji (KnB) feat. Yuuya (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> hayamiya(knb); when yuuya finds out their relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve never written this couple before and I’ve only barely written Hayama in the periphery once, but I tried my best on this.  
> I hope you like it!

Yuuya hadn’t visited his brother at his new apartment since the day he moved in. Being captain took a lot out of him and he had only just now found the time to pay his big brother a visit at college.

He brought with him a care package – a storage container of their mother’s stew, a plate of cookies, and particularly large pineapple, courtesy of the Kimura family.

When Yuuya finally made it to his brother’s door, he fumbled with the gifts and reached a hand into his back pocket, pulling out the address their mother had given him, just to make sure he was at the right place.  It looked different at night.

He stuffed the paper back into his pocket and reached up to knock on the door, but he stopped when he heard voices coming from inside.

He drew his brows down.

“Nii-san has some thin walls.”

But, curiosity getting the better of him, he pressed his ear against the door and listened.

“But Miyaaajiiii!” someone whined.  “Just this once. Please!”

“For the last time, no.” That was his older brother’s voice.  “And it’s getting late. You’re going to miss your train.”

“But I wanna sleeeeeep ovvveerrr…”

“Absolutely not.”

“You’re so cold.” The other person sniffled.  “Am I a one-night stand to you?”

“One-ni—Are you an idiot?” Miyaji sounded annoyed.  “It’s no longer a ‘one-night stand’ once you’ve done it seven times.”

“Ooh, so you’ve been counting?” The other’s voice practically dripped with amusement.

“I…I didn’t mean-”

Suddenly the door flew open, startling Yuuya.  Miyaji was still facing away from him, talking to whoever was inside.

“Go home before you miss the train,” he ordered. “I won’t be held responsible if you’re late for class tomorrow.”

“So, you’ll let me spend the night if it’s a weekend?” The other person stepped into view, a bright, snaggletoothed smile on his face, his gray-green eyes sparkling.  The look he was giving his brother made Yuuya want to chuck the pineapple at his face, but he restrained himself.  It was a gift.

Instead, he cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“Yuuya?” Miyaji blinked in surprise.  “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same.” The younger man peered over his brother’s shoulder and glared at the short-haired blond behind him.

“Oh, Hayama was just heading home.” He turned to face him. “Weren’t you?”

Hayama pouted and then sighed.

“I guess so.”  He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.  He stopped at the doorway.  “Hayama Kotarou,” he introduced himself.

“I know who you are. We have a practice game next week.”

“Is that right?” Hayama scratched the back of his head.  “Akashi is always scheduling these things without telling us.” Though Yuuya had a feeling the redheaded Rakuzan captain _had_ told him, probably several times.  “Anyway, it’s a pleasure to meet you…?”

“Miyaji,” he said, eyes slipping over to look at his older brother before returning to meet Hayama’s.  “Miyaji Yuuya.”

“Ah, you’re Miyaji’s precious little brother he’s always going on about?” Hayama beamed. “Wow, you’re kinda tall, huh?”

“Hayama. The train?” Miyaji cleared his throat and the shorter man pouted up at him again.

“I get it. I get it.” He turned back toward Yuuya.  “Nice to meet you, Little Brother.” He flashed that snaggletoothed smile again.

“Likewise.” Though, Yuuya didn’t mean it.  He just wanted the other man out of his brother’s apartment.

“Well, I guess I’m off.” Hayama wrapped an arm around Miyaji’s waist and stood up on his toes, pecking the other on the cheek.  “See ya later, Babe.”

And with that, he was gone.  Nearly flying down the stairs as he ran to catch the last train to Kyoto.

The brothers stood there for a moment, staring after him.

“So,” Miyaji cleared his throat. “Mom sent you with-”

“Babe?” Yuuya quoted, raising an eyebrow.  “You and the cheetah guy?”

“It’s a long story…”

Yuuya shoved the gifts into his older brother’s arms, stepping past him and into the apartment.

“I’ve got plenty of time.”


	6. Sousuke (Free!) x Makoto (Free!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> soumako zombie!AU with a first kiss  
> Sousuke (Free!) x Makoto (Free!) - iZombie!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don’t know much about Zombie movies, but I’ve seen a couple episodes of iZombie. I hope you don’t mind that it takes place in that kind of universe, with those types of zombies (mostly human, white-blond hair, no decay, eat brains with hot sauce) I’ll skip the eats-brain-takes-personality part, though~
> 
> Please enjoy! (Oh, man, this went long)
> 
> Contains iZombie spoilers.

Sousuke knew he should have gone to the party with Makoto that night.  He had a bad feeling about the other man going alone. Even if they had been invited by one of their classmates, college parties tended to get wild and he knew that wasn’t Makoto’s scene.

But Sousuke had been so tired and he’d just wanted to sleep.

He should have gone with him.  Or he should have begged Makoto to stay.

Sousuke knew something was wrong when Makoto didn’t show up for class the next day.  But, he tried to calm down, telling himself that Makoto probably just had a bit too much to drink and was sleeping it off.  Makoto was a lightweight when it came to alcohol.

But two days went by and still no Makoto.

It wasn’t like they saw each other every day, but Makoto never skipped class and he never missed getting together for their study sessions at the coffee shop down the street from their dorm.

Sousuke just hoped that, when he walked into the café, he’d find Makoto there.

He personally thanked every God he’d ever heard of when he spotted Makoto sitting at their usual table.  He rushed over, but stopped when he noticed that something was different.  Makoto’s hair was a light blond, almost white, and his skin was so very pale.

“Hey,” Makoto greeted, giving a sheepish wave.

“Hey,” Sousuke returned and took his usual seat across from the blond.  “You dyed your hair?”

“Oh.” The other man raised a hand and smoothed it down. “Just…felt like a change.” He swallowed, letting his hand fall back onto his lap.  “Do you hate it?” he asked, eyes downcast.

“What? No.” Sousuke furrowed his brow.  “I mean, I liked it before, but this is nice.”

They were silent for a moment.  Sousuke had so many questions to ask the other man.  ‘What happened at the party?’ ‘Where have you been?’ ‘Why didn’t you contact me?’ ‘Do you have any idea how worried I was?’ But instead, he went with,

“You’re trying a smoothie today?” He pointed to the cup in front of Makoto. Usually, the other man ordered something hot and sweet with a lot of whipped cream.

“Yeah.” Makoto answered.

“Is it any good?” Sousuke reached forward, intent on trying some, but pulled his hand back when Makoto grabbed the cup.

“No!” He shouted and then his eyes widened. “Um…” He looked everywhere but at Sousuke.  “I don’t think you’d like it.”

Sousuke didn’t ask him about the smoothie.  He didn’t ask him about his new hair or why he looked so pale.  He wanted to, but he knew Makoto would tell him in time.  They were close.  Maybe they weren’t best friends, but they were _something_.  So, he’d wait.

It turned out that Sousuke didn’t have to wait long.

*~*

He was walking back to his dorm from the convenience store when he saw a couple of guys roughing someone up.  It was almost nighttime, so it was hard to see them, but the man they’d taken something from seemed larger than them.  Why wasn’t he fighting back?

With a sigh, Sousuke walked toward them, his sense of moral outrage outweighing his inner voice telling him not to get involved.

“Give it back.” He recognized that voice.  “ _Please!_ ”  It was Makoto and he sounded…desperate.

“Whatcha got in the bag?” One of them teased, shaking the backpack in front of Makoto’s face.

“Yeah. Must be pretty important if you want it back so bad.” The other joined in, throwing his head back with a laugh.  “Y’know, I figured you for a punk or something,” he went on.  “What with that bleached hair.”

“But he’s just a wimp, huh?” The first guy snorted.  “Probably dyed his hair to look cool, right?”

“Please…give it back.” Makoto reached for his bag and the second guy kicked his arm out of the way.

Sousuke snapped out of his stupor when he saw them hurt Makoto.  With a growl, he closed the distance between them.

“Hey-”

“I said, _GIVE IT BACK_!” Makoto snarled. The bullies jumped and so did Sousuke. Makoto looked…terrifying.  His skin was even paler than before and his eyes were completely black.  He looked like a caged animal that had been poked one too many times.

“Forget this!” The first guy dropped the bag and ran.

“Hey, wait for me!” The other chased after him.

Makoto crouched down and reached for his bag, oblivious to Sousuke’s presence. He unzipped it and reached inside, taking out a small food storage container.  He quickly opened it and pulled something out.  It looked slimy and Makoto pulled a face as he gingerly brought it to his lips, cringing as he swallowed.

Slowly, the green spiraled back into his eyes and the color – what little he had nowadays – returned to his face.  He resealed the container and put it back in his bag.

“What was that?” Sousuke asked, startling him.

“Sousuke!” Makoto gasped. “I…”

“Mako, please tell me.”

The other man took a deep breath.

“You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

*~*

Well, Makoto was right.  Sousuke hadn’t believed him at first.  A zombie? Zombies weren’t real.  They were like Werewolves or Vampires.  Things of myth and legend.

But, when Makoto unabashedly enjoyed some fried brains with hot sauce in front of Sousuke at a local zombie hang out, he changed his mind.

“Tanaka-san, the guy who works here, helped me out a lot,” Makoto said before chewing and swallowing.  “He’s been like me for years.”

“So, there are more of you?” Sousuke glanced over at the cook, Tanaka, and then back at Makoto.  “Did he turn you into one?”

“No…” Makoto looked down.  “It was a girl at the party.”

Now, the last thing Sousuke should have been feeling right now was jealousy.  His friend had gone through something traumatic and life-changing and he was busy wondering what he was doing with a girl at a party.  He was disgusted with himself.

“She attacked you?” Sousuke asked, instead of something like ‘Is Zombieism an STI?’

“No, no, nothing like that.” The other man scratched the back of his head. “She looked a little tipsy, so I was helping her down the stairs when she tripped and accidentally scratched my cheek.”

That was it?  That’s all it took?

“And now you’re…”

“A zombie.” Makoto finished for him.  “It’s not horrible,” he said.  “I have to eat brains or I get kind of, well, you saw me earlier.”  He blushed, or as much as he could blush.  “But Tanaka helps me with that.”

Sousuke wondered where the cook got the brains in question, but he’d save that for another day.

“So, he just helps you for free?”

“Well, yeah.” Makoto took another bite of his food.  “He said he’s interested in me.”

Again, Sousuke felt jealousy bubbling up inside him.  But he took a calming breath.

“He’s…interested in you?”

“Oh, not like that.” Makoto chuckled.  “I have green eyes.”

Sousuke didn’t follow and Makoto seemed to pick up on that.

“All zombies have blue eyes.”

Ah.

“And Tanaka-san finds it strange that I turned instead of,” he swallowed and cleared his throat, “dying.”

That’s right. Makoto could have died.  Sure, he looked a little different now, but he was alive.  He was given a second chance and so was Sousuke.

“Makoto.”

“Hm?” The other looked up, a dribble of Tabasco on his lips.

“Could we get out of here? I…want to talk to you.”

Makoto cocked his head to the side, but nodded.  He thanked Tanaka and they headed out.

“So…” the shorter man asked as they walked away from the restaurant, the cool night air whipping around them.  “What did you want to talk about?”

“I like you.”

Makoto’s eyes widened.

“For a long time now.” Sousuke felt his cheeks heat up.  “I was so worried when you disappeared and I realized that I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you.”

“Sousuke…you mean…?”

“Yeah.” Sousuke cupped his cheek.  

The street was deserted.  It was just the two of them.

“Sou…” Makoto’s eyes softened, but then he pulled back. “But I’m a-”

“I don’t care.” Sousuke said, cradling the back of Makoto’s head and leaning closer.

“But…what if you catch it?”

Sousuke rested his forehead against Makoto’s.

“I’m not afraid,” he breathed and then pressed their lips together.  Makoto stiffened for a moment and then melted into the kiss, eagerly accepting Sousuke’s tongue into his mouth and tentatively stroking back.

When they pulled apart, they were both panting.  Makoto looked up at him, his eyes searching the taller man’s. Sousuke couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What is it?”  Makoto looked worried.

“You taste like Tabasco.”

They both laughed then.

“Is that bad?” The blond asked, a gentle smile on his lips.

Sousuke returned the smile and brushed their lips together.

“Not at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't seen many episodes of iZombie, so please forgive any inaccuracies.


	7. Kagami (KnB) x Makoto (Free!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> Kagami (Knb) x Makoto (Free!) - Firefighter AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning. Their first meeting.

It was no secret that they needed more hands.  Kagami was on his third twenty-four hour shift in a row, surviving solely on bags upon bags of burgers from Maji, whatever that black liquid was in the station’s kitchenette – it _most certainly_ was not coffee – and what little sleep he’d managed to get between calls. Catnaps, at best.

And so, on hour sixty-eight, when he was told he’d be training the new guy from Iwa-something-or-other, he was a little grumpier than he should have been.

“Chief, all due respect, but can’t you have _anyone else_ train him?” Kagami begged, split brows drawn down over red rimmed eyes.

“I thought I was doing you a favor,” the other man said, giving a serene smile, his thick eyebrows raised.  “I figured it might be nice to hang around the station.”

Kagami loved Kiyoshi.  He really did.  He was a good chief.  Kind, considerate, fair.  But right now, he wanted to wring the brunet’s neck.

“Besides,” Kiyoshi interrupted his murderous thoughts.  “I think you’ll like him.”

Before Kagami could protest, the chief was gone.  The redhead sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, still mussed from having fallen asleep in the recliner in the corner.  He wanted so badly to crawl into his bed – his own bed – and sleep for the next week.

He was falling asleep standing up, his eyelids drooping and body leaning to the side, when Kiyoshi came back into the station, another man following behind him.

“And this is our kitchenette,” Kiyoshi said to the other man.  “The coffee’s always hot and there are plenty of snacks in the refrigerator. Please help yourself.”

“Thank you, Kiyoshi-san.” The other man stepped forward.  He was tall, not as tall as Kagami or Kiyoshi, but they were hard to beat.  He had sandy brown, almost blond hair and the prettiest green eyes Kagami had ever seen.

Of course, that could have been his lack of sleep talking.

“And this is your trainer I was talking about.” The chief gestured toward him, pulling the redhead’s attention away from those beautiful olive green orbs. “This is Kagami Taiga. Current record holder for most burgers consumed in a single sitting.”

Why did Kiyoshi have to lead with that every time?

“That’s impressive,” the new guy said, giving a smile so gentle and refreshing, Kagami had to look away for fear he might go blind.  “I’m Tachibana Makoto. I just transferred from the Iwatobi Fire Department.”

“N-Nice to meet you,” Kagami said, still looking away.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to it,” Kiyoshi slapped Kagami hard on the back, his big hand probably leaving a mark.  “If you have any questions, don’t hesitate to ask them. Kagami knows this place like the back of his hand.”  He clapped Makoto’s shoulder and Kagami winced at the same time.

“He’s pretty strong,” Makoto said, rubbing his shoulder as he watched the chief walk out of the room.

“It’s those big ass hands of his.” Kagami rolled his eyes.  “So…” he trailed off, unsure where to start.

Tachibana was cute – again, was that just his sleep-deprivation? – and he was staring at him.

Yes, he was definitely staring at him.

Right. How long had Kagami been silent?

“So…” he started again.  “You transferred?”

“Yes,” Makoto answered.  “We heard the Tokyo Station needed help, so I volunteered.”

“That-” Kagami interrupted himself with a yawn, “That was awfully nice.”  He stretched his arms over his head.  “I guess we’ll start the tour with…” He trailed off, trying to think of something.  Anything.  He opened his mouth to say something else, but his stomach growled amazingly loud.

“Why don’t we start with lunch?” Makoto suggested.

“Uh…sure.” Kagami blushed.  “Let’s go.” He started walking out of the station and Makoto followed behind.

“Oh, and since Kiyoshi-san said you volunteered to train me.”  Makoto gave that smile again, the refreshing, nearly-blinding one.  “It’s my treat.”

Kagami blinked in surprise and then grinned.  Perhaps training the new guy wouldn’t be so bad, after all.


	8. Kisumi (Free!) x Mei (Daiya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dragons--are--cool.  
> Kisumi (Free!) x Mei (Daiya)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been neglecting these. They're more difficult to write than my Drabbles After Dark ^^;  
> Also, I'm least confident in writing Daiya characters, so please go easy on me.

Mei was getting frustrated.  He’d lost sight of Harada some time ago and he hadn’t been able to find him.  But it wasn’t like he was lost.

Okay. He was lost.

The rest of his team had already gone back to the hotel, but he and Harada had stayed to listen to the last speaker at the event.  It wasn’t often one got to hear the highest-rated pitcher in all of Japan discuss his take on forms, posture, and finger placement.

Of course, Mei knew his style was superior, but it didn’t hurt to listen.

But then, after the panel was over, they were forced out of the auditorium and he and Harada got separated.

“Where _are_ you, Masa-san?” He looked around, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  He was pretty sure he could get back to the hotel by himself, but he couldn’t just leave Harada behind.  And his phone was dead because he’d recorded the entire presentation – not that he needed the pointers, mind you, just because it was interesting – so he was stuck.

With a sigh, Mei turned and ran into someone, his nose smushing up against the other’s chest.

“Oh, are you okay?” the person asked, putting his hands on Mei’s shoulders and pulling back.

“M’fine.” Mei rubbed his nose and looked up at the other man.  His eyes widened.  He had pink hair and violet eyes.  How unusual.  “Pink…”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked again, inspecting the blond’s nose. “I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t either.” Mei waved his hand in dismissal.

“Let me at least take you out to dinner to apologize.”

The blond froze and then blinked up at him.

“What?”

“Well,” the pink-haired man brushed some of his bangs from his eyes, “I did run into you and you’re kind of cute, so-”

“Whoa, hold up.” Mei held his hands out.  “I appreciate the offer, but I’m not really-”

“Are you seeing someone then?” He cocked his head to the side and looked at him expectantly.

“Well…er…no, but-”

“Then I won’t accept ‘no’ for an answer.” He grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.  “It’s a bit late, so how about we stop at a ramen cart?”

“I really should be-”

“My name’s Kisumi, by the way.”

“Yeah, that’s great, but there’s someone-”

“What’s your name?” Kisumi stopped dragging him and directed him toward one of the stools in front of the cart.

Mei gave up.  This guy seemed intent on repaying him for their accidental run-in.

“Mei.”

“That’s pretty!” Kisumi grinned. “It suits you.”

The blond stared at him and then, after a whole minute, he realized what Kisumi was implying.

He might have been the most confident on the mound and he did have quite a feminine following, but he was not used to getting such compliments from another guy.

“Hey, you’re-”

“I’m visiting Tokyo with some friends,” Kisumi explained after he waved the cook over. “Two number sixes, please,” he said to him and then turned back to Mei.  “You’ll like it.”

“You’ve been here before?”

“This is my third time,” Kisumi admitted. “I…sort of got dumped.”

Ah. So, he was just lonely.  No wonder he was clinging to Mei.

“That’s tough-”

“I probably shouldn’t have tagged along with them. I mean,” he chuckled, “This was their ‘big college-finding trip’,” he used air quotes.  “But with Rin-Rin and Sousuke in Australia, I was feeling…”

“Left out?” Mei finished for him and Kisumi hummed.

Okay. So maybe the other guy wasn’t just lonely. It kind of seemed like he was a rejected third-wheel.

“So,” Kisumi changed the subject, “What brings you here?”

“My team and I went to the Baseball Con at the convention center,” he said and paused when the cook brought over their bowls of steaming ramen.  It smelled good.  Really good actually.  He tore his gaze away from the mouthwatering bowl and continued.  “Anyway, my catcher and I stayed behind to hear this speaker and I sort of lost him.”

“At least he didn’t spend the entire trip _trying_ to lose you.” Kisumi laughed, but his smile didn’t reach those unusual violet eyes of his.

Mei felt awkward.  He was used to others cheering him up when he got down – be it because of a bad pitch or a lost game – but it was hard to be on the other side.

“Um-”

“We should eat before it gets cold.” Kisumi picked up his chopsticks and dug in.

Mei blinked in surprise.

“You’re left-handed?” he asked.  That was rare.  And he always felt a sort of instant camaraderie with other southpaws.

“Ambidextrous, actually,” Kisumi answered and switched hands to prove his point. “It’s just easier to hold the chopsticks with my left.” He smiled. “Why do you ask?”

Mei just gestured to his own chopsticks, held tightly in his left hand.

They continued to eat in silence before Kisumi spoke again.

“Your hair is an unusual color,” he said.

“You’re one to talk,” Mei shot back. “Pink?”

“It’s natural, I assure you.” He side-eyed him with a smirk. “Shall I prove it to you?”

Mei felt his cheeks heat up. He wished he could take back feeling bad for this guy. Maybe he was just a flirt, after all.

“I’m kidding. I’m kidding.” Kisumi laughed. “But…I’d show you. If you wanted.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Your loss.” He chuckled. “So…you’re a pitcher, huh?” He gave a sly smile. “I pinned you as someone who liked to be on the receiving end.”

Mei dropped his chopsticks and stared at him with wide eyes.

He did _not_.

“Do you mean to imply-”

“There you are!”  That was Harada’s voice.  Mei turned around and saw his teammate.

“Masa-san.”

“I was looking all over for you and you’re eating?” He crossed his arms over his broad chest.

“Hey, you’re the one who-”

“It’s my fault, I’m afraid.” Kisumi dabbed his mouth with a napkin before setting it back down. “I ran into Mei-Mei and wanted to apologize by taking buying him dinner.”

Mei-Mei?

“I suppose you’ve come to collect him.” Kisumi sighed and then turned to face Mei with a bright smile. “Thanks for keeping me company.”

Mei was torn.  Kisumi was annoying, that was for sure.  But he was also lonely and, although he wasn’t about to admit it out loud, kind of cute.

Heaving a huge sigh, Mei grabbed a pen from the counter and scribbled something on Kisumi’s napkin.

“The convention lasts for another two days,” he said. “I’ll be really busy, but if you want to meet for lunch or something, this is my number.”

Kisumi stared down at the digits on his napkin.

“Thanks for the ramen.”

He walked away, aware of the violet gaze following after him.

“What was that about?” Harada asked.

Mei heard him, but he didn’t answer.


	9. Oikawa (HQ) x Kise (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by zeriix3. ^^  
> Oikawa (Haikyuu!!) x Kise (KnB)  
> Switching the teams for one day - like: Anything you can do I can do better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes...
> 
> I hope you like this!! It’s really only a pairing for, like, five seconds toward the end. It’s mostly them competing, haha.
> 
> Also, hooray for me writing a volleyball match in a fic for the first time!
> 
> ***Haikyuu!! Season 1 Spoilers***

“And you know him…how?” Iwaizumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I told you, Iwa-chan. I met him while I was visiting colleges in Tokyo,” Oikawa replied as he adjusted his knee brace.  They were getting dressed before practice.  “I can’t help it if pretty people are drawn to me.”

“Right.” His childhood friend crossed his arms over his chest.  “So, you just _happened_ to meet up with this famous model…”

“Mhm.”

“And now he’s coming here. To our school.”

“Only for a day,” Oikawa explained.  “Ya see, we’re both famous.” He threw up a peace sign and Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.  “So, when we were spotted together, people started asking questions.”

“Uh-huh.” Iwaizumi had clearly stopped listening.

“And then Ryouta-chan said he could play any sport, so-”

“So, you challenged him?”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, you _were_ listening!” He clasped his hands together excitedly, but then his face darkened. “You know, geniuses like Ryouta-chan need to be put in their place.”

“And you’re going to be the one to do that?” the shorter man asked, glancing over at him before shutting his locker door.

“Genius, Miracle, whatever.” Oikawa shrugged his shoulders. “I beat Tobio-chan and I can beat him.”

“You’re scary.”

“I am not!” He stamped his foot and pouted cutely before growing serious again. “I’m going to show him the meaning of hard work.”

*~*

As it turned out, Kise’s manager thought that it was a wonderful idea, him playing another sport.  His fans really loved the way he played basketball – well, they loved the way he looked while playing basketball, sweaty, slightly disheveled, hot – and volleyball was becoming pretty popular.

But she took it one step further.  Instead of Kise just coming to Aobajousai for a game, she suggested that Oikawa and Kise both play the other’s sport.  Neither of their teams was currently in a championship and their summer camps weren’t for another week.  The timing was perfect.

She arranged for both Kise and Kasamatsu to travel to Miyagi.  His captain tagged along because their coach thought that he was the best choice to make sure that the blond didn’t accidentally injure himself playing a different sport.  Kise insisted that he’d be fine and he didn’t need to trouble his senpai, but Kasamatsu smacked him lightly on the back of the head and told him it was no trouble at all

He was to play with some of Seijou’s team members against Oikawa and the regulars. They’d offered to lend him their ace, but he said he wouldn’t need it – and he could practically hear Oikawa seething through the phone.

When they arrived at the gates, there was already a crowd gathered.  A bunch of girls flocked toward him, but he noticed that many stayed behind, surrounding a tall brunet and handing him baked goods and good luck charms.

“Good morning, Oikawa-san,” he greeted as he walked up.  The older man hadn’t earned his ‘–cchi.’

“Hello, Ryouta-chan.” Oikawa smiled good-naturedly, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “Are you ready?”

“I watched a video of the Interhigh,” the blond said and then he flashed a grin. “Shiratorizawa’s tough, huh?”  He observed as the brunet clenched his teeth, his hands balling into fists, but then Oikawa took a deep breath and crinkled his nose cutely.

“My, my, you do your homework, don’t you, Ryouta-chan?”

“I wanted to be ready.”

“And are you?”

“Stop it already.” Iwaizumi threw a ball at the back of Oikawa’s head. “Save that for the court.”

“Ah, you must be the ace, Iwaizumi-san.” Kise stepped forward and grabbed the other’s hands in his.  “You know, on my team, I’m also the ace-”

“Stop bragging!” Kasamatsu kicked him in the back, nearly knocking him over. He turned toward Iwaizumi and bowed low. “Thank you for having us.”

“Thank you for coming.” Iwaizumi bowed back.

“Iwa-chan, stop fraternizing with the enemy!” Oikawa griped.  But then Iwaizumi gave him a look and he straightened up. “Well, we should head inside.”

They made their way into the gym.  The net was already set up and the other players were tossing the ball around and practicing their spikes and receives.

“That must have been a long ride, Ryouta-chan.” Oikawa walked with his arms behind his back. “Would you like to warm up before our little game?”

“I think I’ll be fine as is-” Kise was interrupted by a smack to the side of his head.

“Warm up, idiot.” Kasamatsu glared. “If you pull something and you can’t play, the coach is going to kill me,” he paused, “and then I’ll kill you.”

“But Senpai, how will you kill me if you’re already dead?” Kise whined, rubbing his head.

“Wow. That guy’s pretty violent.” Iwaizumi mused as he and Oikawa stretched.

“Iwa-chan,” the brunet began and then shook his head. “Never mind.”

*~*

It was decided that they would play three on three.  That way, starters could be on both teams.  Oikawa’s team was comprised of himself, Iwaizumi, and Matsukawa.  And Kise had Hanamaki and their libero, Watari.  It should have been pretty evenly matched.

They flipped a coin and Kise won.  Oikawa had glowered at him and the blond simply held up a pink, rabbit-shaped eraser, saying something about his friend giving him a Lucky Item.

Well, Oikawa didn’t need luck to win.

Kise chose to receive first and Oikawa couldn’t have been happier.  He was all set to start things off with a service ace.

The brunet tossed the ball up, crouching low as he moved forward, then he jumped up and slammed the ball over the net.  But, despite his best efforts, Watari dove for it and got it up, shouting a quick, ‘Sorry, Oikawa-san.’  Hanamaki jumped up and spiked it, but Matsukawa was ready, blocking it and knocking it to the ground.

It wasn’t a service ace, but it was still their point.

Oikawa served three more times before Kise finally touched the ball, copying Watari’s technique to receive it. The trajectory was a little off, so Hanamaki set it up, then Kise ran for it and spiked it, slamming it into the ground at Oikawa’s feet before it bounced out of the court.

The brunet stared at the spot on the floor where the ball had lande and then looked up at Kise.  The blond was smiling, his golden eyes challenging.  Oikawa wanted to wipe that smile off of his face. Pretty though it may have been.

When it was Kise’s turn, he copied Oikawa’s jump serve perfectly. Thankfully, Iwaizumi managed to receive it, but it went over the net, making it very easy for them to hit it. Kise jumped up and threw his arm back. Oikawa prepared himself for the other to slam it down again, but when the blond’s hand touched the ball, he gently tapped it.

Kise landed softly on the ground.

“That’s called a ‘dump,’ right, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa was calm, though he knew there was a dangerous aura about him, judging by the way Kise’s eyes widened.

“You really did do your homework, didn’t you, Ryouta-chan?”

When the set was finished, Oikawa’s team had won by a narrow margin.  25-23.

It was close after that, both sides fighting for victory.  But Oikawa’s team managed to win the second set by the skin of their teeth, as well.  31-29.

“You played well today, Ryouta-chan,” Oikawa said through the net. “That Perfect Copy of yours is pretty impressive.”

“Thank you, Oikawacchi.” The blond smiled.  “But,” he added, his face serious again, “that wasn’t my Perfect Copy.”

“What-”

“You’ll know it when you see it.” He pushed his sweaty bangs back.  “Maybe I’ll whip it out when you come to Kaijou the day after tomorrow.”

“Think you’ll need it to beat me?”

“I just thought it would be more interesting that way.” He flashed his pearly whites, striking what Oikawa could only assume was his ‘model’s pose.’

“Kise, let’s go!” Kasamatsu called from the doorway.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you later.” Kise began walking away and Oikawa found himself staring at the way his borrowed Seijou uniform fit him, snug in just the right places.  He shook his head and called after him.

“Better bring your best, Ryouta-chan.”

After he’d left, Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa.

“So, he was pretty good, huh?”

“He was nothing without Makki and Watacchi,” he said, still staring at where Kise had disappeared.

“And now you’re going to play him at basketball.”

“Yes. His manager thought it was a good idea.”

“And have you ever played basketball?” Iwaizumi asked, eyebrows raised.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“I need you to get me the DVD for every Kaijou game.”

“Get them yourself, Shittykawa.” He rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Oikawa’s frowned at him and balled his fists at his sides.

“Iwa-chan, mean!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why was Kasamatsu there? So, I could have him interact with Iwa-chan. That was pretty much it.  
> #lifegoals


	10. Aomine (KnB) x Kise (KnB)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> Continuation of the Colorblind AU (see Chapter 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess people really liked this idea. I thought it was pretty neat, too ^^

“That’s it, Kise-kun!” the camera said as he crouched down and snapped a few more shots. “Yes. Tilt your head up just a bit—perfect!”

The blond looked over his shoulder, smiling with his eyes and curving his lips up just a hint at the corners.  This was the look at that sold magazines, the face that had girls buying every flavor of fizzy juice on the market, and the pose that ensured that stores sold out of any brand he wore.

“You always pick blue, huh?” someone asked when he walked off set.

“Hmm?” Kise took the bottle of water that an assistant handed to him.

“When they give you a choice,” the other person explained. “Like, if you have to pick between shirts or whatever, you always pick blue.”

“Do I?” The blond took a sip of his water.

“Yeah,” another model joined in. “You like it or something?”

“You could say that.” Kise smiled against the mouth of the bottle.  Just then, the door to the studio opened and a tall man with tan skin and dark blue hair walked inside.  He looked around the room and, when he spotted Kise, his face split into a wide grin. “Aominecchi.”

“Hey,” Aomine greeted. “You all done for the day?”

“Just finished.” Kise beamed.  “Let me get this make-up off and we can go to dinner.”

Aomine leaned close and whispered something in the blond’s ear, which caused the shorter man to pull back and playfully swat at his chest, his cheeks tinting the lightest shade of pink.

“Behave.” He chastised and then went off to get changed.

“You know Kise-kun pretty well?” one of the models asked once the blond had disappeared from view.  Aomine turned toward him and, it was hard to tell, but his dark cheeks looked a little flushed.

“Yeah. I do.”

“Then maybe you can clarify something.” The other model stood up and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around one of Aomine’s and pressing himself close.  “I heard a little rumor about our senpai.”

“You’re not still on about that, are you?” The first model frowned at his colleague.  “It was a simple mistake.”

“Made over and over.” He pointed out.  “So…Aominecchi, was it?” He fluttered his lashes. “Does Kise-kun have trouble seeing?”

“Excuse me?” Aomine drew his brows down.

“Well, it’s just odd that he tends to favor the same two colors,” he went on. “Though, I can see why he likes blue so much.” He licked his lips as he gave Aomine a once-over.

“What exactly are you asking me?” The taller man tried to pull free from the model’s grasp, but the other man held on.

“Kise can’t see them, can he?”

“Can’t see what?”

They turned and saw the blond walking toward them, clothes changed and face freshly washed.

“Nothing.” The model offered a quick smile and released Aomine’s arm.

“Okay…” Kise raised an eyebrow, but then turned toward his boyfriend. “Ready?”

“Oh, one quick thing,” he spoke again, interrupting them. “Kise-kun, would you mind handing me that pink towel over there?” He pointed and Kise’s gaze followed his finger toward a large pile of multi-colored towels.

“Kise-kun is already finished.” The other model stood up. “I’ll get it.”

“But Kise-kun is closer.” He held his hand out, stopping the other. “And he doesn’t mind, right?”

Aomine moved forward, but Kise gave his arm a squeeze.

“I don’t mind at all.” He walked over to the pile and, after scanning it for a moment, pulled out a pink towel and handed it to the other man. “Is this the one?”

“Yes.” He looked miffed, but then plastered on a fake smile. “Thank you, Kise-kun.”

“Well, we’d better get going,” Kise said and took Aomine’s arm. “Where are you taking me for dinner?”

Once they were gone, the man squeezed the pink towel in his hands.

“I thought for sure…”

“Stop messing with Kise-kun,” the other said. “His boyfriend looked like he was ready to strangle you.”

Outside, Kise and Aomine were walking down the sidewalk, the blond’s head resting on the taller man’s shoulder.

“How’d you do that?” Aomine asked.

“What? The towel thing?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, Aominecchi’s descriptions of colors were so on point, I’ve miraculously gained the ability to see them.”

“Really?” Aomine stopped, eyes going wide.

“No.” Kise laughed so hard, he snorted. “I looked for the towel with his initials stitched into it.”

“Oh.” The tan man blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“But,” Kise laced their hands together, “I do love the way you describe them to me.” He paused. “The colors, I mean.”

“Is that right?” Aomine cleared his throat, looking away as his blush darkened.

“Tell me about yellow again.”

“Again?”

Kise went up onto his toes kissed Aomine on the nose.

“Kise. What the hell?”

“I like hearing you talk about yellow.”

Aomine harrumphed, but then smiled.

“Fine,” he conceded and Kise cheered. “But first, what did they mean when they said you _like blue so much_?”

Kise’s face turned bright pink and he bit his lower lip.

“Well?” Aomine pressed. “You gonna tell me?”

“Why don’t we order take out,” Kise said, giving his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze before he brought his lips to his ear to whisper, “Then we can head to my place and I’ll _show_ you.”


	11. Sousuke (Free!) x Momo (Free!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Anon.  
> Sousuke (Free!) x Momotarou (Free!) - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, with rarepairs, I'm going to be writing pairings I've never written before.  
> This is harder than I thought...haha.
> 
> I hope I did okay. ^^

“What do you mean?” Minami blinked in surprise at whatever words Momo managed to blurt out, the redhead’s mind blank.  “You _have_ been kissed before, though…right?”

“Hey, he’s just a first year,” Uozumi chimed in.  “Cut him some slack.”

“Well, with as much as he talks about picking up girls, I’d just assumed.”

Momo felt like his face was on fire.

He’d walked into the locker room just as some of the upperclassmen were discussing different types of kisses and which was their favorite – and which they thought would get them to second base on a date.

“It’s hard to get experience when you go to an all-boys school.” Minami sighed and shook his head.  “Anyway, cheer up.” He clapped Momo on the shoulder.  “Girls will probably think it’s cute.”

“What’s cute?”

They all turned to see Sousuke standing in the doorway.

“All right, clear out, you lot.” He crossed his arms over his broad chest. “Just because the captain’s visiting Iwatobi today, it doesn’t mean you can goof off.”

There was a chorus of, ‘ _Yes, Yamazaki-senpai_ ’s, the boys quickly changing before shuffling out of the locker room.

Only Sousuke and Momo remained.

“Hey.” The brunet called, but Momo didn’t look up.  He was still thinking about what the others had said about kissing.

Was he really the only one who hadn’t kissed anyone yet?

“Oi, Momo-”

“Has Yamazaki-senpai kissed anyone before?” He asked, catching the older man by surprise.

“What?”

“Um…” Momo felt his cheeks heat up.  “The guys were talking about kissing and…” He trailed off, biting his lower lip.

“I have,” Sousuke said, sounding much closer than before.  “Were they teasing you about it?” His voice was soft, gentle.  Momo turned and looked up at him through his lashes.

“Not really, but…” He looked down again. “Now I think I’m the only one who’s never been kissed.”

Sousuke was silent and Momo swallowed.  He’d probably annoyed the older man again.  He was good at that.  He chanced a glance up at him and noticed that the brunet was looking away, his face flushed.

“Erm…” the taller man cleared his throat. “It’s not a bad thing.”

“Huh?” Momo blinked in confusion.

“You don’t have to be in such a hurry, you know.”

Oh.

“Well, it’s not like I was saving it or anything.” Momo dug his toe into the grout between tiles.  Now he was curious.  “Is Yamazaki-senpai good at it?”

“What?” Sousuke snapped his head up, his blush darkening.

“Kissing, I mean,” he explained.  “Since it’s hard to get experience when you go to an all-boys school and all,” he quoted Minami from earlier.

“What are you asking…?” The brunet raised an eyebrow, but he didn’t back away.

“You’ve kissed before, so…could you teach me how?” Momo asked.  Sousuke was, without a doubt, the most mature person he knew. If he could get pointers from him, then he wouldn’t have to worry about kissing on a date.  He’d be prepared.

“You shouldn’t kiss someone you don’t like,” the older man said with a sigh.

“But I like Yamazaki-senpai.” Momo cocked his head to the side, confused. “Do you not like me?”

“No, that’s not-” Sousuke ran a hand through his hair.  “I mean ‘like’ as in romantically.”

“Oh.” The redhead deflated.

“And,” Sousuke continued, “Your ‘likes’ should be the same.”  He looked really awkward all of a sudden, still tall, dark, and muscled, but shy.

And, for the first time since Momo had met him, he thought Sousuke looked…

“Cute,” Momo said out loud before he realized.

“What?” Cerulean eyes widened.  “Who’s-”

“You seem kind of scary, but you’re actually kind of cute, Senpai.” He snorted, but the laughter died on his tongue when he opened his eyes and saw the look on the older man’s face.  He swallowed thickly.  “Senpai?”

Sousuke was suddenly right in front of him, crowding him up against the lockers, a hand planted on either side of his head, caging him in.

“Who’s cute?” he asked, face serious.

Another thought struck Momo.  More than cute, Sousuke was…

“Handsome,” he said. “Yamazaki-senpai is more handsome than cute.”

Sousuke’s face turned bright red.

“You’re killing me, Momo…”

“Kiss me.” Momo said suddenly.  Sousuke furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to speak, but Momo brought a finger to his lips.  “If it’s Yamazaki-senpai, I think it’s okay.”

“But I-”

“I know you said not to kiss someone you don’t like, but-” Momo was interrupted when the taller man pressed their lips together.

The kiss was good.  Sousuke’s lips were soft against his and when Momo felt the other’s tongue swipe across the seam of his lips, he opened his mouth without hesitation.

But, as quickly as it had started, it was over.

Momo was out of breath and felt a bit dazed.  He peered up at Sousuke, who didn’t look nearly as composed as he normally did.

“Is that…” Momo swallowed. “Is that how you kiss someone you don’t like?” he asked, still panting.

Sousuke’s eyes bore into him and then the younger man felt fingers gently grip his chin, tilting his head up.

“No,” the brunet whispered and kissed him again.

_Oh._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Feel free to send requests to [my tumblr](http://jubesy.tumblr.com/post/141704627573/operation-rarepair).


End file.
